Empty Bed
by eepps96
Summary: It can get kind of lonely when Hinata is gone on missions.


To say he wasn't proud of his wife was an understatement.

She was absolutely amazing. Her voice, her hair, her smell her eyes her smile her poise her laugh... his thoughts ran together with the little things about her that make him fall in love every day.

She was also an amazing tracker. Her eyes could see farther than anyone else's could, sensing animals, people, anything that breathed. Her team was one of the best at finding anyone. All of her missions were always a success.

But of course, that meant she was always going on them.

It felt like for two weeks she was here, and then she was gone for three days, then she was back for a month, and then gone for a week and a half. Whenever she was pregnant with his son was one of the best times of his life, because she was always here, and all of the other things that made him love her were still there!

But now that their son was two, she started going on missions again, and that meant more nights without her there. He sighed.

"When she gets back, we're having another kid." Naruto muttered as he turned to the other side of the bed so he wasn't facing the empty area.

It was raining. He watched as the rain hit the windows and rolled down. Drop after drop. The dull roar of the thunder could be heard from a distance.

"Hinata, I hope you're safe, where you are. I hope you're out of the rain too..." He sighed out. He got in the habit of talking to her as if she could hear whenever she wasn't around, to keep himself company.

During the day his son was enough company. He was loud, playful, and just full of energy. Every day felt so amazing, just getting to spend all the time in the day with him, since he didn't work if Hinata couldn't be at home with him. He cherished the piggy back rides and the trips to the park and making pillow forts and doing everything he would have wanted to do with his own father.

But from the hours of 8-8, while Boruto was asleep, everything was quiet. With Hinata there, they would relax together. Watch a movie, cuddle on the couch, talk about their day, and just spend time with each other.

But when she's not there, it's just him.

Him and an empty bed.

A clash of thunder brought Naruto out of his thoughts and back to reality. Once realizing this, he let out a groan.

Then there was a squeak.

His senses immediately were heightened and his hand reached for the kunai that was kept on the nightstand next to him.

His hand was wrapping around the kunai when he heard a sniff. His shoulders relaxed as he released the weapon and turned his body towards the opening door.

"Daaa..." His son whimpered before wiping his nose. Naruto propped himself up a bit to greet his son with a smile.

"Boru... you're supposed to be sleeping, why are you awake?" He asked curiously.

"Well is jus... big booms are scary..." He replied as he shuffled in a bit more.

"Do you mean that the thunder is scary?"

"...yeah..." He shuffled more towards the bed.

"Do you want to sleep with dadd-"

Naruto didn't even finish his sentence before Boruto climbed into the bed with him, mushing his face into Naruto's side. Another crash of thunder made Boruto hold on tighter.

"Hey there Boru... Daddy is right here, okay? Daddy'll protect you. There's no need for tears." Naruto whispered as he slid back down, cradling his son into his chest.

After twenty minutes of hugging and reassurance, the rain finally let up, and Boruto started to release his death grip on his Dad.

"See? Thunder isn't scary. It's outside, and you're in here, okay?" Naruto said, lifting his son's small face up towards him.

"...yeah." Boruto said with a slight smile, cuddling into the sheets and his father's arm. "I'm gunna to sleep now. G'nigh daddy."

"Goodnight Boru."

"I luh' you daddy." Boruto said with a yawn.

"... I love you too."

Naruto kissed his son's head, and relaxed his body. He rearranged Boruto into a more comfortable position and flunked his face into his pillow.

And the bed didn't feel as empty.


End file.
